


The Continuing Trials of Yakov Feltsman

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, because it's the day they met, they are only not a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Yakov responds appropriately (in his estimate) to finding out Yuri got on a goddamn motorbike the night before his program.





	The Continuing Trials of Yakov Feltsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/gifts).



"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN INJURED!" Yakov's yell is loud enough, the person in the next room thumps a fist against the wall. "HE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" Yakov yells at the wall.

"I could have been trampled by fangirls," Yuri replies.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

"I'm right here," Otabek says. He's leaning against the wall next to the bed, trying not to look terrified at the way Yakov is screaming. He gets strength from the fact that Yuri seems completely unaffected by both the volume and the force of it. 

"HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Yakov yells at Otabek.

"One stranger versus two dozen who want to _smell_ me? Not a hard choice," Yuri says. 

Yakov turns very, very red as he stares at Yuri. Yuri meets his eyes casually like the tension in the room isn't up to Otabek's ears. "You could have injured yourself, Yura. You could have ended your career if he'd taken a curve too hard."

"I know what I'm doing," Otabek says, pushing off the wall to stand straight. Yakov still has a few inches on him, but Otabek feels more powerful with his feet planted. "My license is valid, and I've never been in an accident."

"How long have you had your license?" Yakov snorts when Otabek doesn't answer but juts out his chin. "Fantastic," he mutters. He looks at Yuri. "So, you've made a friend, and he appears to be as foolish as you."

Yuri rolls his eyes before Otabek can speak in his own defense. "If that helps you."

Yakov rubs a hand over his head and looks at Otabek. "If you ever get him on a motorbike the night before his program again, I will break your legs."

"Okay," Otabek agrees. He sees Yuri duck his head to hide a smirk. "Are we counting exhibition skates?"

Yakov mutters something too quickly in Russian for Otabek to properly follow it, but the way Yuri flashes him a sharp grin, he feels like he's earned a little grudging respect that Yakov will never admit. 

"I'm sorry," Yuri says, and it sounds flat, but his face shifts into something a little softer, similar to the way he'd looked when Otabek asked to be his friend. "Next time, I'll let the horde trample me."

"I ask for so little," Yakov replies, and his face shifts as well, though the scowl maintains. He throws up his hands, gives Otabek a hard look that genuinely worries him, and then he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

Yuri flops back on the bed. "God, he is so overprotective."

"He's right," Otabek says.

Yuri flips him off. "You're my friend. No agreeing with Yakov."

"Sure," Otabek says. He drops on the bed next to Yuri, stretching out as well. "Who else do I disagree with?" He is not surprised to discover it is a long list.

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed when I got the prompt. I laughed as I wrote the prompt. I wish I could have made this 10k of Yakov slowly giving up on everything because now Yuri has a FRIEND, and what has he done to deserve this.


End file.
